Love is Strange but Wonderful
by maya1705
Summary: For shadow's birthday this year he's getting something he's always wished for.
1. Aboard the ARK 50 Years ago

Chapter 1 - On the Ark 50 Years Ago

Maria and shadow had always been the best of friends but lately she started to have this strange feeling inside of her every time she was around him a warm fluttery feeling like she had butterflies in her stomach and every time he was around her a small blush wound erupt on her face she didn't know what to do or how to feel about this every think about him drew her towards him his sexy coal black fur with his crimson red eyes and his red streaked curved quills and his rocket shoes he was like a dream come true, But she couldn't help but feel it was wrong her feelings towards him.

Maria was sitting in her room in the ARK near the window looking at the earth down below her when there was a knock on her door "come in!"Maria shouted, it was shadow"hey Maria are you still up"? shadow whispered "Oh I couldn't sleep I was dreaming of what it would be like on earth if grandpa ever does find a cure for me" Shadow walked over and sat besides Maria "Maria I promise I will take just you and me to earth one day" shadow placed his hand over Maria's Maria blushed slightly "Maria there some think I want to tell you and I've been wanting to get it off my back because it's eating me alive inside what I want say is.. is.. is I LOVE YOU..." shadow sat there blushing with all his might Maria just sat there shocked she thought _"he likes me as well! shadow likes me"!_ shadow was getting really nervous now " urrm...well...?"he said nervously Maria snapped out of thought and said " well I've got some think to tell you too shadow I LOVE YOU TOO!" Maria said as she lunged at shadow and hugged him with all her might , shadow caressed his arms around Maria and embraced the hug back, they stayed like this for long while then they let go shadow looked deeply into Maria eyes then he slowly leaned forward there lips where mere inches and kissed Maria slowly and passionately on the lips while he was doing this Maria was blushing with all her might and then closed her eyes and melted into the kiss with her stomach fluttering with butterflies Maria stroked shadow quills while doing this after a while they both pulled away "that was nice kiss" Maria said gasping for air shadow agreed shadow lusted for Maria so much at this moment and started kissing her again and then he picked her up and they both laid down on Maria's bed making out, after a while they sat cuddling "Maria promised me some think promise me you'll never leave my side" "shadow I would never want to leave your side I love you" Maria kissed him Deeply "I love you too Maria" as he kissed her again "do you think Gerald will be mad"? "I don't know but I think we should keep this just between you and me It will be are little secret" shadow said and they sat there cuddling until they fell asleep. Unfortunaly for shadow and Maria the next day was when the incident happened...


	2. Shadow's Birthday Surprise

Back in the present aboard the Space colony ark Shadow the hedgehog was sitting in Maria room staring out the window just like they used to back when Maria was alive shadow thought to himself "_why why did you have to die Maria I miss you so much you were my only one true love and I'll never get you back" _a tear rolled down shadow cheek as he quietly wept to himself. shadow didn't like to show his feelings around the others he thought it would make him look weak he couldn't cry around them he's the ultimate life form for goodness sake! Suddenly shadow's mobile started to ring "hello" shadow said in a annoyed tone "hey shads sonic here! we need you to come help us get the last chaos emerald from egg man we have them all except for the last one he has" "ok I'll be there Faker" "ha ha very funny shads we'll see you there k bye" shadow chaos controlled to egg mans base "shadow there you are what took you so long" sonic said sarcastically shadow joined the others Rouge, Amy, Tails ,Knuckles, Blaze , Silver and Sonic "come lets go"! they all said they ran through the forest until they reached egg man base but they got surrounded by egg mans robots "SO the circus has come to town" egg man laughed evilly "so what plan have you come to ruin now"? Sonic whispered to rouge "you go and get the Emerald while we keep him distracted" "you got Hun" rouge flew off in a blink of an eye in a matter of minutes rouge had retrieved the emerald and sonic and the gang got out of there before egg man could finish them off they all went back to there mansion which they all shared they all had there own rooms Except cream and vanilla but they lived in a house right next to the mansion .

It was shadow birthday the next day and everyone was planning give shadow some think very very Special for his Birthday this Year. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHADOW!" everyone screamed as everyone came into shadows room holding a cake with lots of candles shadow was shocked "thank you everyone but you really didn't ha... " "Don't worry it was no problem" sonic said "me cream and vanilla made this cake for you it's a Chocolate fudge cake" Amy announced "make a wish"! Amy and cream shouted excitedly shadow paused then blew out everyone already knew what shadow wished for , he wished he got Maria back. After everyone had a slice of cake tails and sonic said "shadow we have a very big surprise for you it's a present from everyone" sonic and tails lead shadow down to there basement with a big safe in it tails typed in the code and the safe opened and inside were all the chaos emeralds "erm.. are those my surprise present"? "not exactly "tails said "shadow did you know you can wish for any think if you have all 7 chaos emeralds and we thought we would let you have that wish for your birthday"! sonic said "and we all know what you might want to wish for" shadow nodded in agreement shadow stood in the middle of the chaos emeralds and they started to glow and shadow said " oh mighty emeralds heed my call I wish to bring back Maria robotnick".


	3. Maria's Back!

Then all of a sudden the emeralds started spinning and glowing shadow moved out the way and the emeralds starting spinning faster and faster until there was a glowing light and the emeralds drop to the ground the light started to dim down until shadow could see through the mist a naked girl laying on the floor then suddenly she started to move and her eyes slowly started to open it was Maria robotnick! "Where... am... I..."? "MARIA"! "SHADOW"? "what happened shadow the last thing I remember is when we were on the Ark but the rest I can't remember" " I brought you back to life using the chaos emeralds power" "thank you shadow" Maria got up to hug shadow then she realised she was naked Maria quickly covered herself with her arms Maria was Blushing with all her Might Rouge handed her a Blanket to cover herself "thanks" Maria said really embarrassed shadow was blushing seeing the site of her naked, Vanilla said "we should Probably get you some clothes honey come with us" Vanilla escorted Maria out the room along with Amy and cream "shadow you won't mind Maria come with us for a few minutes"? Vanilla said "yeah but bring Maria right back here when you're done" Vanilla Maria Amy and Cream walked out of the Mansion and into Vanilla and Creams house they all went into Vanilla's room Vanilla walked over to her wardrobe "let's see.." vanilla was chucking out tones of clothes "ahh here we are" vanilla pulled out a light blue baggy T-shirt and some black baggy trousers Maria put them on "they fit perfectly" Maria said "we need to find you some shoes" vanilla said vanilla looked in her shoe boxes and found some black plain flats "Thanks for lending me these clothes as soon as I get some clothes for myself I'll give these back" Maria said "oh no don't do that you keep them honey you pretty much the same size as me anyway" vanilla said "thank you ... oh sorry I don't know your names" Maria "I'm Amy rose pleased to meet you" said Amy "and I'm Cream and this is Cheese my Chao and my mom vanilla" Cheese flew up to Maria and stroked up against her face "Cheese likes you"! Cream giggled "you look pretty Maria" said Amy "thank you Amy" Rouge walked in all of a sudden "hey Girls what you up to then?" "Oh Maria this is Rouge" Amy announced "Hi Rouge my names Maria" "So your this Maria girl shadow always talking about then" Maria blushed "No wonder he missed you so much your stunning honey!" "It's getting late we should go and get some sleep, come on Maria, Rouge let's go! Good night Vanilla good night Cream Bye"! they all said Amy ,Rouge and Maria walk back to the Mansion when they got inside shadow ran to Maria and hugged her "I missed you Maria" "erm.. Shadow you hugging me a bit too hard" "sorry" "It's Ok" "Maria where do you want to sleep tonight? You can sleep in my room if you want, but it would have to be on the floor but don't worry I'll get you a sleeping bag!" Amy said "OK thanks Amy"! "No Maria you can sleep in my room I have a double bed in there" shadow said "ooww shadow you naughty boy!"Rouge teased, Rouge and Amy giggled shadow gave Rouge and Amy a Deaf glare soon everyone went upstairs "Maria come with me I'll show you where my room is" Maria followed shadow upstairs there was a corridor with rooms either side at the end of the corridor was shadow room Maria went inside shadows room had a wooden double bed and with a bit of furniture but what Maria was most interested in was the balcony "can I see your balcony"? Maria "of course you can"! shadow said shadow went over to his balcony and opened it for her, Maria stepped out onto the balcony and the most amazing view was in front of her she could see the beautiful hills and flower and the trees swishing about in the wind and she looked up saw the most amazing site of all it was the stars and the lunar moon "wow shadow it's beautiful... "Said Maria "yes it is isn't it" while saying this shadow wasn't looking at the stars he was looking at Maria.


End file.
